Chains
by FairyTail5
Summary: What if you were tortured for months depending on a person that you didn't remember? If you were rescued by a man and a guild that was your family? Lucy was on a mission that went horribly wrong. She was kidnapped and tortured, until one day she was saved by Natsu. Now, evil has come for revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Chains

Normal P.O.V

Screams echoed in the dark cell, the walls splattered with blood as her gashes dripped with dark red liquid. The man in the shadows had a table covered with bloody knives, torture machines, and whips brutally attacked the blonde girl in chains. Her cries sounded like music to his ears. Every day he would walk down the stairs while she cowered in fear, trying to make herself look as small as possible. The leather collar with rusty spikes pointing at her neck stabbed it, almost reaching the artery in her neck that kept her alive.

The past few months were torture as Lucy endured hours and hours of pain and a living hell. The man known as Kei kept mocking her suffering and yelling at her where Fairy Tail was as she kept crying out the name "Natsu." She was glad that he hadn't raped her…yet.

Lucy remembered that it was the fifth month that she had been locked up by the cruel, infamous Kei the Kidnapper.

**_Flashback:_**

It was a normal mission in the woods with Team Natsu with Lisanna as a new teammate. The mission was to defeat a man called Kei who stole and tortured woman mages. They all split up in hopes of finding him. The pairs were Natsu and Lisanna, Gray and Erza, and Lucy and Happy.

They split up, and suddenly Lucy and Happy heard a high-pitched scream nearby.

"Happy, go find another group and alert them! I'm going to check it out," Lucy said and lashed her whip.

"Okay, Lucy, but be careful. It might be Kei," Happy replied uncertainly.

Happy soon used his magic to fly to the location of the two other teams. Lucy slowly walked to the place of the scream. In the clearing there was nothing, a pool of blood as a shadow approached her unknowingly.

Happy had just found Natsu's and Erza's team when suddenly they heard a familiar shriek. They all knew who the shriek belong to. As Natsu ran to the location of the shriek as the others closely followed behind him. They ran into the clearing, but they saw nothing but blood. They searched the whole forest trying to find Lucy when they found a ring key with 15 keys in the dirt. Natsu tried using his nose but Lucy's scent was nowhere to be found. After a few more days they returned back to Fairy Tail to tell of their missing comrade. They searched for months but they couldn't find her. Natsu had been depressed and taking lots of jobs to search for Lucy, so he rarely was found in the guild.

Lucy was hit in the head as she screamed; knowing it was Kei and was hoping someone was nearby.

**_Flashback Ends_**

After a couple of months Lucy still would not give up on a person, but she couldn't remember though she was tortured every day. She was whipped and cut with blood flowing out of her. Her confidence was torn with her flesh as he would make sure her mental state was broken and her confidence was gone, but she still had hope in someone…someone she didn't know…

Natsu's P.O.V.

I walked through the forest where Lucy was kidnapped, remembering that it was the fifth month that Lucy had been kidnapped by Kei. I suddenly smelled the faint scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla. Lucy! I started crying in happiness and followed the scent to an abandoned-looking warehouse where he could hear the cries and screams of pain and torture. I kicked down the giant doors of the warehouse and the musky odor of dry and fresh blood mingled together hit my nostrils strongly.

I turned and froze. My beloved nakama-chained to the wall, being whipped over and over again by Kei! Her screams of torture made me tear up, swallowing hard and vowing in my mind, _I promise, Luce, this time I _will_ save you. _

Lucy's P.O.V.

Kei got immense pleasure from brutally attacking me. I looked up and saw a flash of salmon-colored hair. No…not another savage like Kei! I whimpered in fear and angst.

"Hah, not that rebellious as when you were first tortured, eh?" Kei laughed almost nostalgically.

The strange man growled, "Let her go. Or else."

Kei teased, "What are you gonna do about it, punk?"

"I'm going to curse you to death for every woman you have ever touched!" The man suddenly erupted in flames and pounded Kei in the face, scorching his cheek.

Kei then staggered up and pulled a nine-foot sword out of nowhere, slashing at nowhere when suddenly he got kicked in the back, crushing his lower spine. The mysterious person burned up Kei and continually pounded and slashed his body until Kei was singed, scorched, burnt up, and bleeding. But the man left him barely alive, and crawled weakly towards me.

"Luce?" he whispered.

I whimpered and struggled meekly in my chains.

"It's me. It's Natsu. Remember?"

Something so familiar with the name Natsu flashed in my mind. I saw a blue cat and the person named Natsu standing at a board looking for something, with me! Then I fell into darkness.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu carefully melted the chains away and removed the collar, letting Lucy's body fall into his arms bridal style. He didn't notice the blood seeping onto his clothing as he ran back to the guild, kicking down the guild doors.

"Wendy! Erza! Gray! Master! Where are you?" he yelled.

Erza stood up from her strawberry cake. "Natsu?" Then she saw Lucy in his arms and gasped. She cried and ran up to Natsu, looking at Lucy. "Lucy…you found her?"

Then Wendy scurried to the guild entrance and spotted Lucy, tearing up. "Lay her down here." She started healing Lucy's wounds.

Gray and Master appeared from outside. Gray murmured, "Is it really her?"

Master just stood there in shock, watching guild members hurry to Lucy's side.

Wendy finished healing most of the wounds and blood, but left inerasable scars and bruises on her. "She'll be alright, but I cannot heal her mind, judging the state it is in," she explained. Natsu slowly lay her in the infirmary while pulling a stool to sit by her.

Time Skip-Next Day

Natsu's P.O.V.

I sat beside Lucy, watching her sleep as she screamed and whined, curling up in a fetal position and clutching her Celestial Spirit keys that I had put in her hands. I thought, _Kei, you bastard, you will pay the price of pain. I will destroy you soon. For my nakama, and the others you have broken._

I couldn't think of the tormenting Lucy had suffered in her five months with Kei. I clenched my fists in anger. When Lucy stirred and squealed in fear I was about to stroke her reassuringly, but she curled up again.

"Luce, it's okay. It's just me, Natsu." I spoke.

She uncurled and calmed down a bit, but she still had uncertainly in her eyes.

"Natsu?" she murmured.

"You are safe now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, and I will destroy Kei for you," he soothed.

Lucy flinched at the name and turned away, revealing hideous scars from constant whipping and tearing open flesh with sharp and serrated knives. Natsu sighed. How would Lucy ever heal from the hell she was living? He walked to where Master was sitting and plopped into a wooden chair next to him.

"Oi, Natsu. Just the person I wanted to talk to." Master sipped some of his booze.

"Who do you think can help Lucy?" I asked quietly.

"Porylusica-san may be able to mend wounds and broken bones but I don't if or how much she could help mend Lucy's broken mind."

"Maybe Wendy could help. After all, she _is_ a healer." I noticed Master was looking away, lost in thought. "Master! Hello!"

Master looked back, dragged out of his thoughts. "It seems Lucy forgot you, yet she remembered you. She endured months of pain, waiting for someone she didn't know to come. That person was you. Lucy could only remember you, her closest nakama. And at the same time, all the time she had suffered she still didn't know you. Kei filled her head with lies and anger. If you are by her side long enough, I'm sure her memories will come back and she will remember her friends and the warmth of this guild instead of pain and torture. But you must be willing to help her, and stay with her all the time."

I almost cried and nodded to Master. I ran to Porylusica's hollow and took her back to Fairy Tail, not listening to her angry protests and the fact that she was waving her broom in the air.

Going up the stairs with an Angry Porylusica (a rare species) to the infirmary was draining my patience. I yelled at her, "Lucy spent five months in a torture chamber, chained to a wall! She has scars everywhere, in her mind and on her body! If you didn't remember when she was kidnapped then you don't have to be here any longer! Go back to your tree fort and stay there, for all I care!"

Porylusica looked taken aback and shocked at my attitude. "I do remember, but I didn't know you rescued her. I'm…sorry. I'll see what I can do."

I couldn't believe it. Porylusica actually apologized! We headed quietly into the infirmary and Porylusica pulled a small wooden box out of her cloak, even though there probably weren't any pockets in it. She opened it up to a large array of herbs, pills, and a pouch of water. I turned my head to a stirring Lucy, and I tensed. What would happen?

Lucy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and saw a scary pink-haired lady next to me. I screamed as loud as I could and hid under the sheets. The scary lady didn't seem to want to hurt me, but when I looked into her blood red irises I remembered the evil glare of Kei. I remembered the pain of the whip and the sting of my fresh cuts. Next to her was Natsu, I think…

It looked as if she was trying to help me, but when she touched me I yelped and dug under the sheets even more.

Natsu said, "Luce, it's going to be okay. She just wants to help you."

The creepy, scary lady reached out and pulled me back out no matter how much I struggled. She shoved a giant spikey leaf in my face and I shied away back into the covers.

I heard the scary lady tell Natsu to tell me to come out and eat the leaf and said she would be back tomorrow. I heard the door slam shut and came out of the covers. Natsu handed me the leaf and said, "Come on Luce, the leaf won't hurt you."

Then my memories came back. I was force-fed similar-looking leaves that would make my insides feel like they were on fire. That was just one of the many tortures I felt daily. But it would make my tongue a giant rash, so I couldn't eat any of my food. I turned away, bringing my knees to my chest. I felt the scratch of my bloody, ragged clothing.

"Come on Luce, it won't hurt you and if it doesn't I won't make you eat it anymore." He stated.

I thought for a little bit and took a nibble and swallowed it as Natsu looked proud, but then something came up and Natsu realized what was happening and lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom. I threw up in the sink multiple times, disgusted by the bile coming out of my mouth. My mouth tasted bitter and I rinsed it out thoroughly but it still tasted terrible.

"Lucy. Are you okay?" Natsu whispered.

I nodded slowly and he carried me back to the bed and went outside to grab some water for me.

Natsu's P.O.V

I went outside and saw Mira and went up to her and asked for a cup of water. As she got the cup of water the guild doors were kicked down as I looked at the familiar face and he spoke eerily.

The suspicious man said, "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and no one gets hurt."

When Mira came back she broke the silence.

"Zeref!"

**Next Chapter will be up by next Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chains Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

Natsu couldn't believe it. What was _Zeref _doing in the guild hall?!

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Or else."

Angry shouts filled the guild.

"We would never betray our nakama!"

"I'd rather die than hand over a guild mate!"

"Zeref, leave now!"

Natsu was ready to pound Zeref into the earth. Lucy didn't need Zeref to make her suffer even more! She didn't deserve that! His fist crackled with flames, and he was about to punch him in the gut but Lisanna had to hold him back.

"Lisanna, why- -"

"Please. Zeref will kill you if you try to touch him. For me. For Lucy."

At the mention of Lucy's name, Natsu stopped trying to get Lisanna to stop holding him back. All he did was just stand there, but he would strike at any time if Zeref dared touch a hair on Lucy's head.

"You'd better not hurt our Lucy," he growled.

"Oh, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Naïve as ever. I'm not going to barge in and take your little brat, but simply demand her. You see my faithful servant Kei is now in a permanent dirt nap because no hospital would take him in. So I ended his misery. But now, I'm seeking revenge. Revenge on you, Natsu, for ridding me of my most loyal lackey. And besides you didn't kill me when the time was right so I have decided to punish you. The best suffering is surviving without the people closest to you. Obviously, that's the little brat you call nakama, or Lucy. If you hand her over, the guild will survive. If you don't, I will make Lucy my slave and I'll kill all of you fairies! You have only until midnight to decide!" Zeref cackled and with that, he vanished.

"Don't worry Natsu, no one would ever dream of handing over our nakama!" reassured Erza.

"I won't let Lucy fall into the arms of Zeref! You can count on me to fight, even if it means losing my life!" exclaimed Gray.

"Though I am old, I am near the end of my life and I am willing to lead us into the face of death," said Master.

"No. I will lead. I can't let Luce suffer. Again." Natsu's voice echoed in the guild hall as everyone remained silent.

"Then we all agree. Lucy is worth fighting for. Zeref isn't going to win!"

Lucy's P.O.V.

I heard a strange noise outside. Was it a new torture machine? I hoped it wasn't, but I tensed as I heard heavy footsteps nearby. The door opened, and I saw fourteen people file into the white room. Three were albino, like Kei's hair. One had long black hair and had ear piercings similar to Kei's. _Damn it,_ I thought. _Kei's everywhere! In people's eyes, their hair, even their hairy knuckles!_ _I hope they aren't here to hurt me._

Natsu smiled and told me, "Hey Luce! The guild has decided to protect you!"

"F-from w-what, Natsu?" I managed to stammer out in front of the other people.

Natsu's expression instantly turned grim. "Zeref wants you. He wants revenge for…you-know-who."

I almost burst into tears at the mention of Kei and Zeref. They were together?! My clenched fists trembled as I remembered Kei mention very often "doing his duty for Lord Zeref." What kind of duty was torturing woman mages?

"Lucy-san, are you okay?" asked the small blue-haired girl with a concerned gaze.

"Who a-are y-you? Get away!" I cried.

"What?" the girl said.

"Wendy, everyone, Kei made Lucy lose her memory of everyone in the guild except me, her closest nakama. Please let me speak to her," Natsu explained.

I looked around at the strange faces and immediately, I caught flashes of memories with them. It had been so long since I last felt true happiness. Now, they were fighting for me, the weak, pathetic Lucy. Right then and there, I made a plan to save Natsu's other friends. I'd sacrifice myself for the people Natsu loved.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Lucy looked lost in thought.

I watched as she looked at everyone and wondered who they were as I told her, "Hey Luce, remember your friends from Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy…Tail?" she asked.

"Fairy Tail, the guild. Remember anyone?"

She slowly shook her head and I sighed. It'd be long before she trusted anyone else again.

"It's okay, Luce. These people won't hurt you. They want to help you." I told her.

"Okay, I believe you Natsu." she murmured timidly.

"It's getting late, so I guess we should all head out." I stated.

"Ok." They all replied.

"Hey Luce, I'm gonna head out to get a snack with Happy. Are you gonna be okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied.

"Bye Luce!" I said while walking out the door.

Happy and I left a couple of minutes later. But if I had known what would happen I would have never made that decision.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I almost silently got out of bed when I heard Natsu's footsteps and Happy's voice fade away. On tiptoes I walked to the desk in the infirmary and wrote a note:

_Dear Natsu,_

_I have decided to leave your Fairy Tail or this place you call home and let Zeref have me. I see how much these people mean to you, but I don't remember them. I'm just a pathetic weakling so I hope you respect my decision. Thank you for rescuing me from Kei. I'm sorry you wasted your time to rescue me. _

_ Love,_

**Lucy**

Then I slipped the letter into an envelope and wrote Natsu's name on it. I quietly opened the door and sneaked downstairs, hiding in the shadows. Luckily, only an albino-haired girl was sweeping; she was probably a worker there. Natsu and Happy were trying to balance all of the food they got. They were so engrossed in the things they were doing that they didn't notice me swiftly dash out of the back doors.

Now that I was out, I didn't know where to look for Zeref. Now where would he be hiding? First I looked around the field, with no luck. Secondly, I checked the front of the building. There Zeref was-about to open the doors to "Fairy Tail." I called, "Zeref, I'm here!"

He saw me and told me to come to him. I approached him carefully and quietly. He grabbed me and put his over my mouth as I screamed. I thought I saw a pink hair person running towards me as I slowly disappeared out of the thin air. He pushed me into the black portal and jumped both disappeared.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu and Happy entered the peppy guild with their stomachs full and sat down at the bar. Mira walked by and said hi as she held a plate of food and walked toward the hospital room. She went in there for a few seconds and a scream filled the air as well as a plate shattering. She stormed out with tears and a envelope.

Mira yelled, "Lucy is gone!"

The guild stopped whatever they were doing and looked a Mira with a surprised expression. We noticed how it was 12:01 and was in shock how Zeref didn't come walking through the door demanding Lucy.

Natsu walked towards Mira and asked her, "Where is she?"

Mira replied, "I don't know. All she left was a note addressed to you."

Natsu grabbed the letter and ridded it open at the speed of light. He read out aloud to the guild and said,

Dear Natsu,

I have decided to leave your Fairy Tail or this place you call home and let Zeref have me. I see how much these people mean to you, but I don't remember them. I'm just a pathetic weakling so I hope you respect my decision. Thank you for rescuing me from Kei. I'm sorry you wasted your time to rescue me.

Love,

**Lucy**

They all gaped in surprise of the spirit mage's words and watched as Natsu stormed out of the guild yelling "Lucy" as he ran around with tears in his eyes.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I ran out of the guild and yelled "Lucy" everywhere not knowing tears dripping down his face as she searched for her nonstop. When suddenly I heard a familiar shriek and ran to the beginning as I saw Lucy being pushed in a dark portal by Zeref. I ran as fast as I could to try to reach the portal when suddenly Zeref jumped in with Lucy as the portal started to close. The portal disappeared out of thin air and I fell into nothingness and grass. I laid there crying as thought that I came so close to rescuing Lucy from the horrible decision she made, but wasn't there fast enough. I kept unreasonably blamed myself for leaving Lucy to get a snack for Happy and gave her a chance to escape and get stolen by Zeref. I felt like shit how I could have been so dumb. I slowly go up and started walking back with a sad aura around me as I neared Fairy Tail.

I thought to myself and mentally telling Lucy, "I sorry Luce, I didn't keep my promise about protecting you. I can only rescue you."

I put my hand into the Fairy Tail sign as I yelled to the sky.

"I'll find you Luce and there is no one that is going to be able to stop me."

It echoed through the peaceful and dark streets of Magnolia and I hoped that the words I said was heard by Luce and would be waiting for me like a prince in shining armor coming to her rescue and save her from the evil clutches of the dark mage Zeref.

**Next chapter will be up be next Sunday! Sorry for the wait!**


End file.
